The Greatest Threat
by cartoonfan88
Summary: The war between the KND and Adults has esculated to global and bloody proportions, and caught in the middle of this war, is the weapon that could be the trump card, or the ultimate undoing.....
1. Prelude

Cartoonfan88: Hey, hey, hey! How are y'all?

DarthHomer: So what's happening this...wait a minute, this is a new fic! What gives?

Cartoonfan88: Well, on the 23/8/04, it will be one year since I joined So I decided to celebrate my anniversary by writing a new story based on one of the most interesting shows in recent years, Codename Kids Next Door!

DarthHomer: So no more Pokemon Legends?

Cartoonfan88: Oh no, I'll still be writing that, just now I want to get this onto the net, I desperately need some opinions!

DarthHomer: Ok then, whats this fic about then?

Cartoonfan88: Why ask me, when you can just read the fic yourself? Speaking of which, lets begin!

The Greatest Threat

A Codename Kids Next Door Fic by Cartoonfan88

(A/N: This fic takes place before the 2nd Season, as an alternate storyline, not part of the normal CKND storyline)

1. Prelude

In space, no-one can hear you scream, except the guy next to you. In fact, space is now the only safe place that you can hide, since the Earth is plagued with war. A War between the Kids Next Door organization and the Alliance for No Kids. This war began as a result of adult carelessness, as the one event that sparked this war was the unnecessary shooting and eradication of the Maltese chapter of the Kids Next Door. This one event, which seemed insignificant to the Adults, caused a massive outcry of violence, resulting in every chapter of the KND to take up arms against the Adults.

We begin our tale of epic proportions on the KND prisoner ship '221288'. This was the smallest prisoner ship in the KND fleet, but was the most secure ship, as not one person had escaped from it, and the technology was very complex for anyone to break. The ship had only 5 people onboard, two guards, their superior, the pilot, and the prisoner. The ship was slowly moving towards the KND moon base, with a very important prisoner on board

"Come on Akechi, there is no way the Sub-Zero is better than Scorpion" said the American. Akechi replied "You must be kidding Williams, what Scorpion do? All he has is that lame spear and that cheap fire move, what does Sub-Zero have? The power to freeze people and the ability to stick his sword into people, making fights easy to win!"

"Oi! What's going on here?" asked their Superior. The guards immediately faced attention to him, Akechi said "Nothing Lloyd..." Lloyd looked at him menacingly, "I meant Number 20" "That's better" Number 20 replied, "You two recruits should know that you always must refer to fellow Kids Next Door members with their numbers, never their names"

Williams spoke "Number 20, what's so special about this prisoner anyway? I mean, it's important that we bring the most important people in the war for interrogation, but I've heard nothing of this one" Akechi agreed.

"Sorry, that's on a need to know basis" said Number 20, Akechi said "I heard that the prisoner is a female teenager, and that she did something bad to a troop". Number 20 looked angry, a mumbled "How the hell do they tell you lowly ranked members such important info?" Williams spoke "Hey Number 12" who turned to face Williams "What is it with this Number stuff, I don't get how the system works"

Number 12 was still angry, but looked a little happier, "That's a good question, Number 7, I'm not too sure myself, but I think that it's the higher the number, the higher the rank" Akechi looked interested, and added to the conversation by saying "Hmm...I heard of a Kids Next Door chapter with ranks of 1-5, so that means that they are lowly ranked right?" Number 20 replied "Exactly, but wait, are you referring to the chapter headed by that Nigel Uno guy?" Akechi nodded, Number 12 laughed when he got the confirmation. Williams spoke "Hey, I wouldn't laugh, those guys have got the Delightful Children close to them, and that's pretty impressive that they have managed to stay alive this far." "Luck" Number 12 said.

Akechi again spoke "So anyway, what was so bad that this Teenager did?" Number 12 replied "Well, apparently she was doing some work with the Adults, and took out a Kids Next Door base in Malta, single-handedly, slaughtered all the Kids Next Door soldiers and operatives" he then paused for a moment for respect, the guards did as well. He continued, "Why, what did you hear?"

Akechi replied, "Well, I heard that she had a special potion thing, which made her grow into a giantess, causing mass destruction and destroying both Kids Next Door and Alliance bases". Everyone KND member on that ship laughed, "That has got to be the stupidest thing that I've ever heard out of anyone!" said Williams. "Besides, you're lucky that she won't be able to hear what we were saying" pointing to the soundless and sightless cell behind him.

One of the pilots called to Number 12, saying that they will arrive at the moon base in 30 minutes. He turned to move into the cockpit, but then Akechi asked what was the girls name, but before Number 12 could answer, a loud explosion was heard and it's force knocked everyone to the ground.

Number 12 rushed to the cockpit to get a better view "What the hell was that?!" he yelled. The pilot replied "That was a missile, but the source of the missile is hard to..." he couldn't finish that sentence, another explosion was heard, and the force was felt again, this time, Number 12 saw the source of the attack, it was a squadron of Alliance space fighters!

"Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" he yelled. The pilot immediately made a call to KND Moonbase, the guards immediately ran towards the gun turrets. Although they were lowly ranked, both Akechi and Williams were great shots with the turrets. The T-Shaped alliance fighters, with a arrow head at the tip of the longest vertical line to show the cockpit, and two cylinders housing the weapons and missiles the ship carried.

The surprise attack messed up their radios, so the message was hard to send, but the ships weren't faring well as the skills of the guards left them on the ropes or shot down. The Alliance fighters kept firing on them, but then noticed something, as a sort of spherical object fell out of the KND ship. They decided to ignore it, thinking it was junk or something similar.

Number 12 noticed a flashing light of the control panel of the ship "Umm...Number 18, is that flashing light a good thing?" He turned to face Number 12, "Tell me, when ever you see a flashing light, does anything good ever happen?" he said angrily. Number 12 didn't speak, but Number 18 simplified it for him "That light means that the escape pod has been fired".

He ran towards the gun turrets, and noticed Akechi and Williams, firing and reloading the guns, he then ran towards a computer near the cell, typed in a combination, and saw footage of inside the cell. He was then shocked as he saw a large hole in the centre, and saw, worst of all, he saw that the prisoner was no longer in the cell!

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" he shouted as he ran back to the cockpit, as he entered, he said to the pilot "We got a problem, we're minus one prisoner!" the pilot looked shocked, but then a voice crackled on the radio, "KNDPS221288, this is Moon Base..." he didn't get to reply, because on that moment, the Alliance fighters unleashed a barrage of missiles, and because of the already massive siege on the defences, the Prisoner ship couldn't survive another massive attack, the missiles were enough to destroy the ship completely.

Meanwhile, below them, the escape pod gently fell to Earth.....

Cartoonfan88: What did you think?

DarthHomer: Hmm....thats ok, hey, what will you do if the reviews aren't good enough?

Cartoonfan88: Well, then I can add more time to Pokemon Legends! (Go check it out in the Games/Pokemon section! I need the reviews!)

DarthHomer: That's a good work ethic!

Cartoonfan88: Thanks, now please, READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Rebirth

Cartoonfan88: I must be feeling really lazy, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long!  
DarthHomer: Well, this chapter had better make up for it!  
Cartoonfan88: Why not let it speak for itself!

The Greatest Threat

A Codename Kids Next Door Fanfic by Cartoonfan88

2. Rebirth

_Melbourne, Australia_

"When can that cruddy supply truck get here? We're getting slaughtered!" yelled Number 22, head of operations in Melbourne. His troops were in major conflict with Alliance troops, who somehow, had a much better weapon supply and amount of soldiers. One by one, soldiers were being picked off, the soldier next to 22? _BAM! _Dead, the guys manning the turrets at the outside of the barricade? BAM! BAM! Dead. Essentially, the defenses of the KND barricade, which had taken months to prepare, was being blown and taken apart in a matter of seconds.

It was a good idea to build a barricade at Docklands, the name for the area surrounding the docks in Melbourne, as Alliance ships would need to drop off supplies and troops, and using surprise, capture the goods. However, the Alliance had figured out their little stealthy scheme, and began their assault on the barricade.

A loud horn sounded to the east of the barricade, bringing a smile to 22's face. He shouted "About time!" The supply truck simply broke through the offending troops by either blowing them away with the machine gun turret on top, or just plain smashing their way through! Within minutes, the truck had made it to the barricade, and the unloading of troops and supplies began.

The strongest thing the Alliance brought to the table were 3 tanks, and by the time the supplies had arrived, 1 had been taken out fully, one had been crippled, but still able to fire, and one was still fully functioning. Knowing this, the truck had brought anti-tank weaponry, and troops capable of using the weapons very efficiently.

The tanks and soldiers quickly changed their focus from the barricade to the rocket soldiers, if they were to destroy the tanks, then the rockets would be turned on the soldiers, meaning that they would immediately lost this battle. As the Alliance forces got their aim on the anti-tank squad, it was too late, the first bunch of rockets destroyed the tank, and so was the crippled one.

With their morale low, the Alliance turned to make a run for it, but was still fired upon by KND forces, before they retreated fully; at least five of them had already fallen. With their retreat, the surviving forces raised their guns in celebration and began to pick up the pieces of their fallen comrades and parts of their base.

22 wasn't concerned with the soldiers, or the base, his attention was turned to the truck, as another figure emerged, as he laid eyes on the person, he immediately began to smile, because he knew who the person was, it was his sister, and fellow commander, Number 29.

He smiled, but she didn't return the favor, as she slowly limped towards him, his expression quickly turned from happy, to concerned, to worried, all in the same movement. He then immediately helped her towards a seat nearby in the commander's tent.

"So what happened sis?" asked 22, "It was those alliance dorks wasn't it! I swear, I will get whoever did this to you!" She turned to him, "Was more than just them" she said, he leaned in, curiously "was our troops too, mine more spefically" he was shocked, but she continued, "Began a little something like this"

_Earlier, Melbourne CBD_

Like so many times before, Number 29 was searching for Alliance troops near the centre of the city. She had already taken out most of them in a battle which had taken place previously, but had escaped, and she was determined to find and end the rest. She was near the Melbourne Cricket Ground, one of the cities most famous structures, when she saw something most peculiar, she thought that she was seeing things, but she saw what looked look, a escape pod falling out of the sky and crashing into the cricket ground.

Using common sense, she sent 5 soldiers into the ground to investigate the pod. However, she became concerned when they hadn't returned, much less called in to say what was going wrong. Then, she saw a small platoon of Alliance soldiers, cautiously making their way into the ground, she then forgot about the soldiers, and then decided to ambush them.

She made her way inside, into the gate leading into the pitch, but she froze just outside when she saw, what looked like to her, a blond teenager, with the five soldiers she sent earlier. Her attention then diverted to the advancing Alliance soldiers, who made their way towards the teenager in usual fashion.

She turned on the microphones that she had installed in the soldiers helmets to hear what the Alliance were saying. Wasn't really nothing, the same "Come with us, and we will not hurt you" speech that has been heard so many times before. However, the teenager did nothing to respond, instead, she looked at them, dead straight in the eye, not moving, not breathing, not doing anything.

The mic then picked up the teenager saying "You will pledge your lives to Sophia Knightly" in a normal American tune, but menacingly. The Alliance soldiers replied that they would, almost in a bored way. 29 was stunned, she had heard rumors circulating about a teenager that had the power to hypnotize soldiers, but she had never thought that the rumors were true, especially since they were made by lower ranked officers.

Sophia then stopped, and asked one of the soldiers for their rifle, he obliged without any word, as she took aim with the rifle, and aiming directly at 29's head! 29 stopped cold in her tracks, as she then had visions of her own death, which were suddenly broken up by a call on her radio, it was from her brother 22, who needed assistance immediately, and needed AT soldiers to assist.

"You should go help your brother, these soldiers are mine now" said a voice in 29's head, Sophia's voice, but it seemed impossible that she could communicate in that way. To prove that she was serious, she fired a shot at 29, but missed her head, but hit her leg. After screaming in pain, the voice called again "I'm serious, leave now, or I'll become more serious, deadly serious" as she lifted the rifle to a head shot.

The soldiers who accompanied 29 began to help her leave, but they moved so slow, that warning shots from the hypnotized soldiers made them move much faster. After treating the wound as best as they knew how, 29 organized the supply truck....

_Present Day_

The brother and sister did not speak for a minute, not for reflection of the fallen troops, but in their minds, thought up of the evil that this teenager could perform. It was 22 that broke the silence "I know of someone that can help us in this situation..."

Cartoonfan88: Took me ages, but I got it done!

DarthHomer: Yeah, why were you delayed?

Cartoonfan88: Had lots of work to do...plus my new part time job

DarthHomer: What job?

Cartoonfan88: Now's not the time, also, if anyone likes this story, add it to your favorites! Don't miss out on a single chapter!

DarthHomer: Wow. You must be desperate

Cartoonfan88: No where near...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Return

Cartoonfan88: Well, I'm on holidays now! So expect more chapters than normal!

DarthHomer: Isn't that more of a excuse for you to get more PS2 gaming time?

Cartoonfan88: Kinda...but I'm loyal to my fellow readers, BTW, thanks to SuperDucki for the review! I really appreciate it!

DarthHomer: So now what? You delay your much longer first fic, and now you start to kiss the reviewers asses? What kind of a writer are you?

Cartoonfan88: This kind of writer...

The Greatest Threat

A Codename: Kids Next Door Fanfiction Story by Cartoonfan88

3. Return

_Tokyo, Japan_

Even though the war had taken the fun and life out of the world, people were still privileged enough to enjoy the simple pleasures in life, to Number 50, known to soldiers in his command simply as "Madsen" this came in the form of a good old-fashioned game of Mortal Kombat against a couple of his buddies. Madsen and his soldiers had managed to drive all known sources of the Alliance forces out of Japan, and one day, during a search for any remaining soldiers, he stumbled upon a ruined house, containing a Playstation 2, with a few games lying around, he chose the more familiar one, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. The TV's speakers weren't working, but one of the soldiers had rigged their helmet radios to play music via the communication systems in their nearby S.T.A.N.K

(A/N: I know very well that in the KND world, there is no such thing as Mortal Kombat or Playstation, so bear with me, remember, THIS IS A ALTERNATE TALE)

Just after beating some soldiers badly (or as he put it "Owning") he received word that he was needed elsewhere. "Mind my spot fellas, this peace shan't last long" said Madsen as he left the house. He walked over to the tank, and the soldier passed him a telephone receiver, as he picked it up, he received the voice of a familiar friend.

"You there Madsen?" asked Number 22. "Yeah I'm here, Konichiwa from Tokyo comrade! The only place with no Alliance soldiers on Earth!" replied Madsen, smiling gleefully. "Haha, well, down under, things aren't going so well, in fact, an old friend of yours actually, as you would put it, rose from the dead and actually managed to put a bullet in 29 over here" said 22. Madsen's expression changed a little from happy to not really amused, "I got plenty of old friends, wanna be a little more specifc?" he asked. "Ok, heres the thing, she took out, how much was it...5 soldiers, using only her eyes".

Madsen froze completely, as his happiness quickly froze over to fear, utter and complete fear, the kind of fear which is felt when you know that you are in deep trouble. The memories floated back to him like a insanely strong swimmer defying gravity and swimming up Niagara Falls. As they floated back, the outside world became shut off as the memories became reality to him once more....

_New York, 6 Months Previously_

The turnout in this last battle was quite astounding, even from Madsen's, a experienced officers point of view. As he gazed over the battlefield, he saw more than 100 KND soldiers, including the infamous Number 1 and his compadres. Every KND person there had their weapon drawn towards a tall, black spire, known as the Death Spire. It all fell silent quickly, the calm before the storm, the storm of blood and bullets. And then, like a reversal of death, a solitary female teenager rose from the ground, and as she rose to full height, he shuddered, and so did nearly every other KND soldier.

The sound of soldiers thundering towards the battle filled the air as soldiers, wearing purple/blue armor, filled the view of every KND operative. To his nearby soldiers, Madsen said "To whatever end my brothers and my sisters, to our deaths or to a better life". As he said it, every soldier on the field cocked their guns, then, after a few more moments of silence, a ballad of blood and bullets began.....

_Present Day_

"Madsen? Are you there?" were the sounds that quickly brought him back to reality; he still realized that he was still talking to 22. "Yeah, I'm here, so where was she spotted?" 22 replied, "Where I am now, Melbourne Australia." "How could that happen anyway? I thought that the prison ship that was carrying her was said to be impossible to break into" said Madsen.

"Well, apparently the ship was shot down recently, meaning that it's impossible to break into, but possible to destroy" replied 22. Madsen paused for a second before saying that if KNDHQ knew that the ship had been downed, and that it's lone prisoner is loose on the world again.

22 replied that their comm. Equipment had been damaged enough so they couldn't call anyone from outside the state, even if they wanted to. Madsen ended the conversation saying that he would inform all KND agents and KNDHQ about the previous and current situations. As he ended the conversation, the memories slowly began creep back in...

_New York, hours from last spoken of..._

The battle had raged for hours and hours, KND and Knights (the name of Sophia's soldiers) had been downed in their double-digits, dozens were left without limbs, less were left unconscious. The battle had boiled down to Sophia and Madsen, guns pointed at each others head, and both in the position that in one fired their bullet, the other would follow suit at the exact same time.

"You can't win child" said Sophia, in a voice that was icy enough to freeze blood. "Neither can you, so I wouldn't talk" replied Madsen. "Besides, we both know why we want the other dead, you desire power and chaos, and I desire revenge and liberation." Sophia paused for a moment before continuing, "Then how would you like to settle this in a way that one can win, no tricks, no cheats, no hidden stuff, just the way two true warriors can fight and can die with the utmost honor."

Madsen too, paused, and knew immediately of what she was speaking of, she was referring to a duel, the way people did back in the days of the old west, the days of the creation of the badass. They each turned their backs from each other, and began to walk their 10 paces. 1,2,3 Madsen was thinking that what if Sophia had betrayed her promise? 4,5,6 After all, he knew very well that she would stop at nothing of achieving world domination, 7,8,9 He also knew that she had a sense of honor, even though it was a little corrupted. 10, like clockwork, they both turned around and shot one bullet, just one bullet and prayed that it was a kill shot. After the shots were fired, the rivals stood looking at each other fiercely, waiting for one to fall. He blinked, and saw it happen, Sophia fell to the ground, reversing the way she rose to fight. He walked over to her, and saw that his bullet had done what he wanted it to do, which was to knock her out, to capture her, if he had aimed a little higher, there would be no need to capture her.

Madsen looked up at the red sky, and closed his eyes, thinking to himself "It's over...."

_Present Day_

The memories now free of him, Madsen made his way back to the fallen house where his soldiers were, and said to them "I have returned with the news of the worst kind, our end is nearing us again" The soldiers didn't need a explaination, they knew all too well what he was referring to. He continued, "But fear not, we shall triumph over this peril as we have done in the past, so I call, To Arms my brothers! To arms!" The soldiers cheered in prospect of victory, and Madsen led them out of the building.

_Some distance away_

A man wearing shiny futuristic armor had caught the entire conversation between Madsen, 22, and his soldiers. He knew all too well, that this information would serve his comrades and his superiors in their cause.....

Cartoonfan88: Now that was a exercise!

DarthHomer: I'll say, but why the hell do Madsen and Sophia want each other dead? I know of Sophia's reason, but what of Madsen?

Cartoonfan88: Wouldn't you like to know? I bet you'd like to know who the guy was working for as well?  
DarthHomer: (Panics) I can't stand this suspense any longer, I must have answers!

Cartoonfan88: Well, if you must know, heres what you must do!

DarthHomer: (Leans in)

Cartoonfan88: READ AND REVIEW! THIS FIC WILL CONTINUE ONLY WITH SUPPORT!

DarthHomer (gets knocked down and deafened, if only shortly)


End file.
